


Farewell, my love

by nyxfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, i just feel sad today ok, i obviously wrote this instead of studying, im so sorry, naruto - Freeform, the night in which Madara left the village, there's not even a single happy line in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxfiction/pseuds/nyxfiction
Summary: "Don't make this harder than it needs to be" Madara's voice echoed. He'd stopped walking. Hashirama couldn't open his eyes yet, he just kept sobbing on the floor, rubbing his eyes with his palms."You can say anything about the village. I'll handle it" Hashirama managed to say, with a crackly voice. "But don't you dare saying that you don't love me, Madara. Don't you dare saying all this years were a lie"-----\\-----Takes place in the night in which Madara left the village, but in this AU they're a couple and their fight at the Valley of the End never happened.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Farewell, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I feel sad and this came to life. My cousin just moved to another country today, and it made me think about this scenario. It's short and sad, and takes place in the night in which Madara left the village, but in this AU they're a couple and their fight at the Valley of the End never happened. Hope you like it! I'm sorry tho ;s 
> 
> Please tell me what you think in the comments!  
> You can always hit me up at twitter (@fictionnyx)!!

"Where the fuck are you going, Madara? Are you out of your mind?" Hashirama was screaming at this point, his voice husky and crackling.

"Hashirama. This is impossible. I've seen it all, we just can't, I jus-" Madara's voice, on the other hand, was cool and calm.

"What the  _ fuck _ are you talking about? What is impossible? The village?  _ Us _ ?" Hashirama interrupted him, and managed to scream even higher. 

"I can read the stone almost perfectly, Hashirama, I've seen it, the peace will never be attained with this stupid game we're playing here! It's impossible! We cannot share our feelings" Madara's tone was starting to get more aggressive, assertive. "The village it's a silly fantasy. And so are we. I don't know what ever crossed my mind to make me think that I could share my feelings with a Senju, openly.  _ This _ is just.. a hobbie, something we do for fun. It doesn't matter". 

That last part hurt Hashirama. Sure, hearing Madara saying that the village, their dream and ideals, was a joke infuriated him. But hearing his lover saying that their relationship didn't meant a thing when he felt so much.. it just hurt. Hashirama couldn't even form a proper sentence, he just stared at Madara's back as he walked away. He couldn't hold back anymore. He felt hot tears running down his face as he remembered all the nights in which Madara would sneak into the hokage office to be with him. He remembered all the kisses they shared, all the words Madara said to him, all the long, hot nights when Madara came back from missions or when he came back from meetings. It was real. They were real. Hashirama was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't noticed he was soundly sobbing, kneeled at the floor of the Uchiha's secret meeting room. He was feeling dizzy, alone, confused. 

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be" Madara's voice echoed. He'd stopped walking. Hashirama couldn't open his eyes yet, he just kept sobbing on the floor, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

"You can say anything about the village. I'll handle it" Hashirama managed to say, with a crackly voice. "But don't you dare saying that you don't love me, Madara. Don't you dare saying all this years were a lie"

Madara started walking again, but the sound of his steps were getting higher. He was walking towards Hashirama. Madara kneeled in front of Hashirama, holding the Senju's wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. The hokage was so embarrassed that he kept his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, Hashirama. Look at me." Madara said, gently. It reminded Hashirama of the nights when he was losing it and his lover would try to calm him down. Hashirama opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurred. He blinked a few times to get his eyes to focus. He met a crying Madara. 

"Why are you doing this, love?" Hashirama asked, his voice almost failing him, while he caressed Madara's face with one of his hands.

Madara lost it at that moment. He planned and prepared himself for this moment. He wanted to leave and make Hashirama hate him, he wanted to infuriate the Senju. He wanted to see anger disgust, hate and all kinds of bad things in Hashirama's eyes when he left the village. But all he could see was love and despair. Hashirama had always been so tender, so loving. He didn't know what made him believe he could ever bring out hate from his lover, especially towards himself. It didn't matter what he'd do, Hashirama would still love him. Hashirama would still try to save him from the darkness. Madara let the tears run freely, shoulders shaking. 

"Madara.." Hashirama's voice sounded sweet yet so hurt. The Senju moved forward, embracing Madara's neck with both of his arms, one of his hands caressing black, spiky hair. Madara nested his head in the crook of Hashirama's neck, inhaling deeply. 

"If you really have to go, do that tomorrow. Spend the night with me. I beg, Madara" Hashirama started crying again, hugging his lover tightly. 

"I'll leave before you're awake. And don't try convincing me to stay" Madara answered after a couple of minutes of silence.

"It doesn't matter, Madara. Let's go home" 

The walk to the house was done in silence, but they were holding hands. Thankfully it was late, and the streets were completely empty. None of them would like other people to see their red, swollen faces. 

They shared a house for a while now. It had both of Senju and Uchiha emblems on the living room wall. It had lots of plants. It had a nice garden with a small lake outside, where they'd throw rocks sometimes. It was comfortable, it was  _ theirs _ , it was  _ home _ . As they got inside, they removed their shoes and went straight to the bedroom. Hashirama sat at the end of their bed, exhaled, and closed his eyes. He soon felt the futon moving, and he was hugged from behind, a pair of lips kissing the side of his neck. 

"C'mon, lay down" Madara coaxed. Hashirama's head was pounding so hard that he couldn't answer or fight the command. Hashirama's head rested on Madara's chest, one of his hands on Madara's shoulder and the other on his hip. Madara hugged Hashirama's torso with one of his arms while his other hand was caressing the hokage's hair in a gentle way. They stayed like this for a while, calming each other. 

"I love your hair. Promise me you'll keep it long" Madara broke the silence.

"I will" Hashirama's voice was muffled due to having his face pressed against his lover's chest. "It'll be like this for you to caress when you decide to come back home"

Madara chuckled at the comment, but said nothing.  _ You know it won't happen, Hashirama. _

"I love you. Everything was true. It still is. It'll always be" Madara whispered.

"But you have to go" Hashirama sounded calmer now, but he was still hurting. It was unbearable. He wanted to fight Madara and snap him out of this crazy idea, he wanted to do anything to convince his lover that he was wrong, that his place was beside him, in the Leaf. But he knew he couldn’t. He knew he was the hokage and had to take care of all the people in the village, he just couldn’t leave everything behind to search for Madara. He knew he couldn’t stop Madara from leaving without causing greater damage.

Madara could feel his shirt getting wet were Hashirama's face lied. He could feel his own tears forming in his eyes. 

"I love you, Hashirama" Madara pulled the Senju closer, tightening his embrace. Madara's chin rested atop Hashirama's head, and he kissed the long, soft hair that tickled his skin. 

"I'll always love you, Madara. Sleep tight" 

None of them said another word. It'll only hurt their feelings more. Hashirama quickly fell asleep, but Madara couldn't get to it. His mind wouldn't stop and his thoughts were torturing him. He thought about staying a billion times, but could only remember of the message carved on the stone tablet. He knew he couldn't stay. He knew it'd cause a greater pain. He knew what he had to do and he would fulfill it.  _ I’ll create a world without suffering, Hashirama. A world in which we can be together. You’ll see, my love. _

Madara reluctantly untangled himself from Hashirama, leaving the bed. Before closing the bedroom door, he looked back to stare at his lover one last time. He memorized the scene with his sharingan, turned around and closed the door before he’d give in and go back to their be- Hashirama’s bed. It was almost dawn when Madara left. As he passed by their garden, he picked up a rock and threw it on the lake. This time, the rock made it to the other margin. 


End file.
